detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday Night Bites
Friday Night Bites is the fifth episode of Detentionaire aired September 16th 2011. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Anyone with a computer, or at lease one ear, knows that I got a year of detention for the biggest prank in High School history! But I didn't do it! So now I have to break the rules to prove I never broke any rules! Confusing I know. I thought Irwin, the evil Mathlete leader sent the email telling the Skaters how to pull off the prank. But his email just tried to make me look stupid cause of a old grudge. The Prank email actually came from our old missing Principal. I don't know what's more confusing girls or this whole prank mess." *11:03:59PM Lee Ping is across town pass curfew he notices a car with his parents nearby and hides. *3:10PM Lee, Holger, and Camilio meet up after class. It is Friday and Brandy plans on throwing a party celebrating her new social status. Lee is the guest of honor but due to his grounding he can't go. Before the conversation can go any-further Lee is late for detention earning the wrath of Barrage who gleefully net captures him and drags him off to detention. *later that night Lee is in his room, his parents are planning to go to a production of Sleeping beauty, Mrs. Ping reiterates that Lee is grounded and thus can't leave the house this weekend. Brandy calls Lee and blackmails him into attending the party with the threat of revealing that he's been sneaking out of detention. *7:57PM With Brandy's threat looming over him Lee prepares to leave, he makes a dummy of himself and tells his mother he's going to bed early, he instructs Holger and Camilio to meet him at the party so that they can help him stay off camera. Lee meets Camilio outside Brandy's highrise, Holger is running late as he's still preparing for the party. Security lets Camilio and Lee in, once at the party Camilio forces Lee to talk to Brandy for his own good. Downstairs Holger has arrived for the party, security doesn't let him upstairs because A he stinks (he literarily bathed in calone) and B the "I'm with Lee Ping" excuse has been used already. Holger Sneaks in again but in his rush he goes down instead of up. The news crew manage to get Lee on camera but Steve and the Jocks see that he's in a pinch and help him out. Lee tries to text Tina Kwee to meet him in private but in the process he discovers that Holger has sent him 76 texts for help. Lee calls Holger and he explains that the Cleaners and the Tatzel Worm are on the loose in the apartment building but he is disconnected by the first of two. Lee is able to explain to Tina that Brandy is blackmailing him into being her boyfriend. Tina agrees that Lee did the right thing since Brandy's wrath is better then his Mother's. Linch plays the music from the Prank which is soon discovered to have hypnotic effect on the crowd except for Lee and Linch, who is wearing headphones and thus can't hear the music. Lee learns from Linch that the Dudes of Darkness, a local band and students of A Nigma High, composed the music. Using the hypnotic effects of the music Lee is able to get the tape of himself at the party. Holger finally arrives at the party and informs Lee that it's 11 o'clock, if they aren't already home Lee's parents soon will be. Lee makes a mad dash across town only narrowly beating his mother to his room. He notes that the night isn't a complete wash, he learned of someone else who was involved in the prank and is one step further to finding Principal Wurst and why he set him up. Unfortunately Lee's mother has seen the news which includes Lee at Brandy's party prompting Mrs. Ping's unseen wrath. Webisode 5 While at the Party Tina is interviewing the various guests. Aside from the Robotic butlers she decides that she was never missing anything. She finds a brochure in a desk at the party advertising Coral Grove and while it does sound likthumb|left|342pxe a great vacation spot it fails to mention it's exact location, Though Tina now know's that it actually exists. Webisode 6 Still at the Party Tina finds a Digital code form on the Brochure, which gives her a direct link to Coral Grove's website. Finding Brandy's username and Password on the Brochure she logs into the site as her. Once on the site Tina discovers that Coral Grove is the base of Operations of a cult, Secret societies, scary looking rituals, Grusome experiments, and best of all a picture of Principal Wurst as part of the cult. Unfortunately Tina loses the picture to the Hypnotising music at the party. Category:Episodes